Graduation
by Usagi Carter
Summary: The graduation of the Inner Senshi and Sailor Saturn mainly from Raye's POV


Welcome to my one-part story called: Graduation!   
  
This is my story behind the graduation of the Inner Senshi.   
  
Please bear with me, some of the scenes aren't going to   
  
be exactly right. It's been a long time since I watched   
  
the first season of Sailor Moon. Gomen if I don't get   
  
these correct. The story will be from several points of   
  
view, including Raye, Mamoru, and Setsuna. Arigato   
  
for everything!  
  
Thanks to Andrea Readwolf, Kate, Angie, DS, Scott, Raven,   
  
Ginnie and Michael for their love and support. Thanks to   
  
everyone who has commented on my stories, and keep the   
  
comments coming!  
  
Usagi  
  
Graduation  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Last Revised: October 16, 2000  
  
Juuban High School  
  
1:30 p.m.  
  
Author's POV  
  
The gym was filled with only a few sounds; cameras clicking,  
  
soft murmuring and the sound of dress shoes tapping the   
  
floor as the senior class of Juuban High, the class of   
  
1996, walked into the auditorium. The faces of the   
  
graduates were definitely a mixture of emotions. Fear of   
  
what was to happen after high school, excitement that high   
  
school was now over, sadness that many wouldn't see their   
  
friends for a long time, and relief that some had finally   
  
made it, even after all the bumps along the way. Among the   
  
huge class of 450 students, several stood out in the crowd.   
  
The young lady sitting in the front row; with long blonde   
  
hair, bright blue eyes, a perky smile and a stunning figure   
  
led many to believe that she was quite popular. Those people   
  
were right. Her name was Aino Minako. She was captain of the   
  
varsity volleyball team, a member of the drama club, a member   
  
of the choir, and one of the most beautiful girls in the   
  
entire senior class.  
  
Another person that stood out was the tall brown haired girl   
  
in the sixth row. She loomed high above the rest of the girls   
  
in the class. Her piercing green eyes surveyed the room for   
  
the people she knew. Her hair, which was normally in a high   
  
ponytail, was now spread out across her shoulders, neck and   
  
down a portion of her back in an array of curls. One of the   
  
most skilled martial artists in the school, the young Amazon   
  
was definitely someone everyone knew not to mess with. The   
  
girl was also an amazing cook. She was president of the   
  
cooking club as well as an instructor for the younger kids in   
  
the school's Martial Arts program. Her name, Kino Makoto, and   
  
unlike Minako, Makoto hadn't been very popular till high   
  
school.  
  
In the row just behind Makoto was a girl with short blue hair,   
  
storm cloud blue eyes and a petite figure. This girl was known   
  
as the class genius. She was a member of the computer club,   
  
math club, student council, as well as a member of the pre-med   
  
program. She was also valedictorian of the class. To everyone,   
  
she was thought of a bookworm, but there were a select few that   
  
she would open up to. Her name, Mizuno Amy.  
  
Last but not least, in the ninth row sat a young woman who was   
  
quite lucky to even be among her classmates. She wasn't the   
  
smartest person in the world, but to everyone who knew her, that   
  
wasn't why they liked her. Long blonde hair worn in odangos,   
  
crystal blue eyes that shown like stars, a bright smile that   
  
could light up any room, a figure that most women would kill for   
  
and a heart bigger than any ever seen. Her name, Tuskino Usagi.   
  
It wasn't just the fact that these four girls were among the most   
  
popular in the school that made them important. It was the fact   
  
that outside of school these four girls were apart of an amazing   
  
team that had saved the world a thousand times over. They were   
  
members of the universally known Sailor Senshi.  
  
Aino Minako, otherwise known as Sailor Venus, warrior of love   
  
and beauty; leader of the famed Inner Senshi and the   
  
last known heir to the Venusian throne.   
  
Kino Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter, warrior of nature;   
  
third in command of the inner senshi and the last   
  
known heir to the Jovian throne.   
  
Mizuno Amy, know to the senshi as Sailor Mercury, warrior of ice;   
  
fourth in command of the inner senshi and also the last   
  
heir to the Mercurian throne.  
  
Tuskino Usagi, known as Sailor Moon, warrior of love and justice.   
  
She is the leader of the entire group. She is also the last heir   
  
to the Lunarian throne, to the Silver Millennium, and future   
  
Queen of Earth. She is the former Moon Princess, Serenity.  
  
Sitting in the front row of the bleachers in the gym were a   
  
host of friends and family that had come to see the girls   
  
graduate. Among them were Usagi's parents and brother,   
  
Amy's mother, Minako's parents, Hino Raye a.k.a. Sailor   
  
Mars, Ten'ou Haruka a.k.a. Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru   
  
a.k.a. Sailor Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn,   
  
Meiou Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, and Chiba Mamoru a.k.a.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion.  
  
Raye's POV  
  
I sit with Mamoru and the Outer senshi just behind minna's   
  
parents and family. They all look so good up there. I   
  
think back to my ceremony yesterday and shed a few tears.   
  
'The time has come. It's truly over now. No more seeing   
  
each other every day.'  
  
"Raye-chan, you okay?" Hotaru asks. Her eyes are full of   
  
worry.  
  
'She's come so far! She's even graduated with us!' I think   
  
as I look at Hotaru, smile, wipe away the tears, and nod.   
  
The girl has grown so much in such a short time and even   
  
jumped a few grades. It's almost as unbelievable as   
  
Usagi-chan graduating, but somehow she managed that as well.   
  
I look toward my princess and smile. I see she isn't even   
  
paying attention to her principle; she's looking at   
  
Mamoru-san. I see the love shining in their eyes and sigh.   
  
'At least some things have stayed the same.'  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome class valedictorian,   
  
Mizuno Amy," Mr. Yotoshi said as Amy stood up and walked to   
  
the podium.  
  
"Arigato. Today, the class of 1996 ends this chapter of   
  
our lives and begins the next. We've all faced so much   
  
adversity, in school as well as out," Amy began as she   
  
pointedly look at Mina-chan, Mako-chan, and our Princess   
  
and then turned her attention to the group of us sitting   
  
in the bleachers.  
  
"We've become closer to each other then we ever dreamed   
  
and some of us will continue to be close for the rest of   
  
our lives while some of us drift off in many directions.   
  
Each of us has accomplished more than we ever dreamed.   
  
Let us not forget in the many years to come, what we   
  
have learned, who we have met, and what we have done.   
  
Let the lessons taught continue to guide and shape our   
  
lives for many years to come," Amy said as she paused to   
  
breath.  
  
"And finally, for those of you who have helped me, arigato   
  
for your patience and persistence. Ashiteru." As Amy   
  
walked back to her seat, we all applauded for her.  
  
"Now, Tuskino Usagi has a special presentation for her   
  
classmates," Mr. Yotoshi said as Usagi-chan stood up and   
  
took the microphone. She began singing for us, while we   
  
all sat in shocked silence.  
  
~  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June   
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And then we got real cool  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
  
  
1 - As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
  
  
Repeat 1  
  
  
  
La, la, la, la...  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la...  
  
We will still be friends forever  
  
  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
  
  
Repeat 1 (3x)  
  
~  
  
"It has been a long time coming, but we've finally made it,"  
  
Usagi said as she finished the song. The rest of us were   
  
in tears.   
  
"Arigato Tuskino-san. Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to   
  
introduce you to the class of nineteen hundred and ninety   
  
six!" Mr. Yotoshi said excitedly as the class stood up and   
  
threw their caps into the air. The crowd applauded as we   
  
watched them. Those of us in our little group understood   
  
what was meant by Pluto's next comment.  
  
"The timeline is being followed as it should. Congratulations   
  
Princess," she whispered as we looked at our four friends. 


End file.
